A Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Device is a product usually fixed on the tire-rim, used to detect the tire pressure and send out a signal. As learnt, the outer part of a Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Device is often covered with a shell, and the bottom of the shell is often designed with a sunken curvier surface to fit the curves of a tire-rim. On the two ends of a shell, wire-holes are often designed for fixing of steel wires and the wires are usually coiled on the tire-rim to fix the shell on the wheels. Only, the learnt structure of Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Device shells has a few problems in practical use. The problems are described in the following.
When viewing from the cross-section of a tire-rim, it can be seen that the bottom of the shell for a Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Device is often flat. However, for most tire-rims available in the market now, their cross-sectional surface provided for installation of the Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Devices shell are not in a horizontal angle. Thus, when the wires are tighten to hold the shell, the unit would be in a slanting position without exertion of stabilizing forces, or even the wires are tightened, the steal wires are not are not able to completely join with the wire-holes of the shell; therefore, practically, optimum effect of positioning can not be achieved. In result, the normal functioning of electronic components inside of a Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Device is often affected due to excessive shaking and life of the device shortened
Therefore, for the above known problems of shell structures for Wireless Tire Pressure Transmission Devices, designing a new and more practical structure are goals and directions of relevant businesses.
In view of which, the creators of this device, who have been involved in developing and designing relevant products for years, evaluated the above aims and designed a module that is highly suitable for practical uses.